Return To The 2nd Dimension
by TCKing12
Summary: Tommy, Angelica, Dil, and Peter (Me) return to the 2nd Dimension to help rescue Angelica-2 from Reptar-2. However, they soon run into Reptar-2's newest ally, who has a connection to Angelica-2.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"Location: Modesto, California, January 18th 2015"_

It was another normal, cold, winter, Sunday afternoon at the Pickles house. Since it was raining, Tommy and Dil were in the living room and they were trying to figure out what to do, since they couldn't go outside. Peter (Me) was also there because he had decided to visit.

"I hate to admit it, guys, but I'm stumped! And since it's raining outside, we can't even do anything outdoors." Tommy said.

Peter and Dil nodded and the three of them continued to think of any ideas on what to do. Suddenly, a shimmering green portal appeared in front of them.

Out from the portal emerged identical copies of Tommy and Dil, except their appearances were slightly different. The Tommy look-alike was paler and he was wearing a light-black shirt with a large black collar, black shorts, black boots, dark-gray gloves, a silver shoulder-pad with a strap, and a headband that held a laser weapon and a communications device. And the Dil look-alike was wearing a black shirt, black pants, black boots, an Army-green jacket, black gloves, and black sunglasses.

"2nd Dimension us? Is that you?" Dil asked.

"Yeah, it's us." Dil-2 replied.

"Well, it's good to see you guys. But what are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"We need your help. Angelica is in trouble." Tommy-2 replied.

"Really? But she seems pretty tough." Tommy asked.

"Trust me, she's in danger and you guys are the only ones who can help us." Dil-2 replied.

Tommy-2 then started to explain to his and Dil-2's counterparts about what happened in their dimension.

"It all started yesterday..." Tommy-2 began to say.

However, before Tommy-2 could say anything else, Angelica walked into the living room and Peter, Tommy, Dil, Tommy-2, and Dil-2 looked at her.

"Hey! Aren't those your other dimension counterparts?" Angelica asked Tommy and Dil.

"Yeah." Tommy replied.

Angelica nodded and she looked at Tommy-2 and Dil-2.

"So, how is that cool version of me doing?" Angelica asked.

"That's why we're here. We think that she is in trouble." Dil-2 replied.

Angelica gasped.

"Other me is in trouble? What happened?" Angelica asked.

"As I was saying earlier, it all started yesterday..." Tommy-2 started to explain.

* * *

><p><em><span>"Location: Modesto-2, California Of The 2nd Dimension, January 17th 2015"<span>_

_The quiet from within a building was disturbed when the main door came falling down. On the other side were Tommy-2, Dil-2, and Angelica-2. Tommy-2 was wielding a turbo wrench._

_"Good work, Tommy." Angelica-2 said. She then looked around and said "Come on, we need to find that transmitter. Once we shut it down, we'll be one step closer to stopping Reptar!"._

_"I don't like this. I figured there'd be a whole swarm of Reptar Bots around here." Tommy-2 muttered._

_"Yeah, it's not like Reptar to be lax with his security, especially in such an important place. But just keep your eyes open in case if something happens." Angelica-2 said._

_The three of them made their way further down the building, but there was no sign of any robots or the transmitter._

_"That tip we got couldn't be wrong. It might be located on the next level." Angelica-2 said._

_But before they could begin heading to the next level, a nearby door slid open and an army of Reptar Bots, Reptar-2's robot's, poured out._

_"Now this is more like it!" Angelica-2, said, extending her Bo Staff. She then said "Let's play, rust buckets!"._

_Angelica-2 ran forward and she jumped into the fray, smashing and attacking as many of the Reptar Bots as she could. Neanwhile, Tommy-2 used a turbo wrench on one of the Reptar Bots, unscrewing its arm, and he and Dil-2 used it to blast away several other Reptar Bots. However, another Reptar Bot blasted at them. Tommy-2 and Dil-2 jumped out of the way, but they lost the arm in the process. Tommy-2 ran towards the Reptar Bot, dodging lasers, and he attempted to unscrew its arm, but another Reptar Bot blasted the turbo wrench from his hands._

_"Uh oh." Tommy-2 said, jumping off the robot's arm before its companion accidentally blasted it to bits._

_He made a run for the turbo wrench, which was on the floor a few feet away, but found himself quickly set upon by two Reptar Bots._

_"Oh snap." Tommy-2 muttered._

_However, before the two Reptar Bots could blast him, Angelica-2 flipped over to him and effectively decapitated both bots with her Bo Staff._

_"You bolt brains leave my cousins alone!" Angelica-2 shouted._

_"Thanks, Angie." Tommy-2 said._

_Angelica-2 looked at Tommy-2 and she smiled._

_"Anytime." Angelica-2 said._

_Suddenly, more Reptar Bots arrived._

_"Oh man, where do these things keep coming from? There must be dozens of them!" Dil-2 asked._

_Angelica-2 tossed Tommy-2 the turbo wrench, but she knew that the odds weren't good. She thought quickly and then made what she knew was the right decision._

_"Get out of here!" Angelica-2 ordered._

_"What?" Tommy-2 and Dil-2 asked at the same time._

_"You heard me! Take Dil and get back to the base!" Angelica replied._

_"But what about you?" Dil-2 asked._

_"I'll handle the Reptar Bots, destroy the transmitter and meet you back at the base. Now hurry, before you get blasted!" Angelica-2 replied._

_"No way, we're not leaving you!" Tommy-2 said._

_"Look, I can't fight these things and keep you safe at the same time, so I need you and Dil to get to safety. Now that's an order!" Angelica-2 explained, dodging a laser blast._

_Angelica-2 just looked at his cousin._

_"I'll be fine, trust me. You and Dil just go." Angelica-2 ordered._

_Tommy-2 sighed and nodded._

_"See you back there, Angelica." Tommy-2 said._

_Tommy-2 then turned to Dil-2._

_"Come on, Dil. Let's get out of here." Tommy-2 said._

_Tommy-2 and Dil-2 headed for the door, with a group of Reptar Bots spotting them and giving chase._

_"Oh no you don't!" Angelica-2 shouted._

_Angelica-2 flipped over and quickly begin fighting off the robots, giving her cousins time to escape._

_Tommy-2 and Dil-2 ran as fast as they could away from the building. Tommy-2 glanced back and he heard Angelica-2 emit a battle cry and lasers firing and smashing. He then turned forwards and continued running towards safety._

* * *

><p><em><span>"Location: Modesto, California, January 18th 2015"<span>_

"Anyway, she never came back to base. Dil and I went back to the building later with Peter, but there was no sign of her. We're really worried about her." Tommy-2 finished.

"Don't worry, we'll help you find her." Tommy said.

"You bet we will!" Angelica exclaimed.

"Angelica? You want to help us? That's really unlike you." Dil asked.

"Hey, their Angelica saved me in the other dimension, so I owe her. Besides, she's me, and of course I'd save myself." Angelica-2 replied.

"Well, you can't disagree with that argument. But if we are going to do this, we will be needing some gear. Hold on a moment." Tommy said,

Tommy walked off and soon came back with 3 portable baseball launchers that Phineas and Ferb had given them as gifts. Tommy didn't give Peter a portable baseball launcher because Peter had his sword and pistols.

"Here, Angelica, you'll need one of these." Tommy said.

"Thank you, Tommy." Angelica said.

"Okay, let's do this!" Dil exclaimed.

Tommy-2 pressed a device on his wrist and a portal opened up.

"Neat! How did you do that?" Tommy asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, let's just focus on saving Angelica." Tommy-2 replied.

The six of them then stepped through the portal and into the 2nd Dimension.


	2. Catching Up With The 2nd Dimension

**Chapter 2: Catching Up With The 2nd Dimension**

_"Location: Modesto-2, California Of The 2nd Dimension, January 18th 2015"_

Upon arriving in the 2nd Dimension, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, and Peter noticed that it still looked the way they remembered it in August of 2014: dozens of tall buildings and the word "Z" written everywhere.

"I wish I had some idea where to look for Angelica." Tommy-2 said.

"Hey, Tommy, relax." Peter said, putting his hand on Tommy-2's shoulder. He then said "I'm sure she's fine because your cousin is very tough and capable of protecting herself. And who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky because maybe she won't need our help.".

Just then, everyone noticed a Reptar-2 shaped blimp that was flying around in the sky, and there was an announcement being made by a Reptar Bot on the blimp's screen.

_"This just in, our supreme leader, Reptar, is proud to announce the capture of Resistance leader Angelica Pickles."_ the Reptar Bot announced.

A mug shot of Angelica-2 appeared on the screen.

_"Miss Pickles is scheduled for execution this afternoon. All citizens are ordered to witness it. Snacks will not be provided."_ the Reptar Bot announced.

"Executed?" Tommy-2 and Dil-2 asked.

"Okay, so I was wrong." Peter said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the detention level of Reptar-2's house, which was a skyscraper, Angelica-2 was waiting in a cell. She pulled at the iron shackles that held her arms above her, but they still didn't give.<p>

Unlike the last time she was captured, she had been relieved of her satchel and belt and had been chained upright to the wall. Reptar-2 was obviously taking no chances in such a valuable prisoner having a chance of escaping.

She was pleased to have the knowledge of knowing that her cousins were okay and she knew that they would most likely come to rescue her. The only question was would they be able to do so in time?

She was roused from her thoughts when the door of her cell opened. Unfortunately, it wasn't a cute redhead coming to rescue her this time.

"Comfortable?" Reptar-2 asked as he entered the cell, flanked by two Reptar Bots.

"No." Angelica-2 replied.

"I'm glad to hear that. I've been working on reducing the comfort level of my cells, so it's nice to know my hard work paid off. Anyway, I just came here to inform you that your execution is in a half hour. And just think, when I rid myself of the leader of the Resistance, the one threat to me will also be gone and my rule over Modesto will be permanent." Reptar-2 said.

"You may get rid of me, but you'll never stop the Resistance. Even if you manage to take over Modesto, no matter how many of us you eliminate, you can't eliminate our desire for freedom from your evil tyrannical ways!" Angelica-2 said angrily.

"Wow, are you always on? Honestly, is this how you talk when other people are around? It's a wonder that you even have any friends." Reptar-2 asked.

"I have friends and they will come for me." Angelica-2 replied.

"Let them because I'm quite prepared if the Resistance tries anything. After all, you guys responded to my planted info about the transmitter. Did you really think I would make it that easy? And besides the one transmitter that you were looking for, I built several transmitters to control my army, in case something happens to one." Reptar-2 said.

"I should have guessed that was a trap." Angelica-2 said.

"And it worked because I brought in the biggest fish of them all! Now, I have to go prepare everything for your execution, so why don't you just hang around for a while? Not as if you have much say in the matter." Reptar-2 said.

Reptar-2 chuckled before leaving and re-locking the door.

Angelica-2 pulled on her chains again, but they still refused to give. Finally, she slumped her shoulders and gave up. She sighed and hoped that her cousins were working out a way to save her before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tommy, Angelica, Dil, and Peter were brought to the Resistance base, which was still located under the 2nd Dimension Finster house.<p>

"Glad to see you guys again. We need all the help we can get if we're going to rescue Angelica." Kimi-2 said.

"We are always glad to help our other dimension selves." Dil said.

"Good to hear that. Anyway, with Angelica gone, I am officially the leader of the Resistance, so that means that I am in charge of this mission." Kimi-2 said.

"I still don't see how that applies." Phil-2 complained after walking over.

"Hey, Phil." Tommy greeted. He then became confused and said "I thought you were resisting these guys.".

"What can I say? They pay me in food." Phil-2 said.

"Back to the business at hand." Kimi-2 interrupted.

Kimi-2 then turned to Lil-2 and nodded. Lil-2 nodded and she pulled up a virtual map of what appeared to be some sort of platform.

"Info is that Angelica is scheduled to be executed in a half hour at the public execution platform. And that's when we'll make our move." Kimi-2 explained.

"That could be too late. Couldn't we go rescue her now?" Dil-2 asked.

"And try to break into Reptar's detention level? Are you mad, soldier?" Kimi-2 asked angrily.

"Dil and I broke into Z's detention level when we rescued Angelica back in August. We managed to bypass the whole security grid, so we can probably bypass Reptar's security grid." Tommy-2 replied.

Kimi-2 shook her head.

"Too risky. If we get caught, then there will be no one left to rescue Angelica. The best option that is available is to wait until the time of the execution and storm the platform." Kimi-2 said.

"But the place will be swarming with Reptar Bots!" Dil-2 said.

"Yes, but now we've got some extra help." Kimi-2 said, gesturing to the 1st Dimension characters.

"What do you want us to do?" Peter asked.

"Try to build something that can help us disable the Reptar Bots." Kimi-2 replied.

"Can do." Peter said. He then turned to Tommy and Dil and said "Come on, guys.".

"I can help too!" Angelica piped up.

"No offense, but you aren't our dimension's Angelica." Kimi-2 said.

"Hey! Just because I can't do any of that kicking, flippy stuff doesn't mean I'm useless. She may be your leader, but she's also me, and I'm her, which means I can do what she does because she is me." Angelica retorted. She then asked "Did that make any sense to you?".

"Not at all." Kimi-2 replied.

"Yeah, I didn't get it either." Angelica said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Peter, Tommy, and Dil walked over to assist Chuckie-2.<p>

"Hey, Chuckie, it's good to see you again." Tommy said.

"As I told you before, it is 'Dr. Chuckie.'" Chuckie-2 said, annoyed.

"How can you be a doctor anyway? You're the same age as our Chuckie." Dil asked.

"Look, this is a dimension containing a teenage cyborg king, so do you really want to get into this?" Chuckie-2 asked.

"I guess not. But I was wondering if you could answer a question for us though." Dil replied.

"Perhaps." Chuckie-2 said.

"Since this dimension is parallel to ours, does that mean it has a double of everyone from our dimension?" Dil asked.

"That is an accurate assessment, yes." Chuckie-2 replied.

"So there's another Principal Pangborn?" Dil asked.

"Yes." Chuckie-2 replied.

"Another Rachel?" Tommy asked.

"Correct." Chuckie-2 replied.

"Another Darryl Spears?" Peter asked.

Upon hearing that, Chuckie-2 didn't reply.

"So, no Darryl?" Peter asked.

"Oh no, there is another Darryl. Or, more accurately, there 'was' another Darryl." Chuckie-2 replied.

"What happened to him?" Tommy asked.

"About 5 weeks ago, we were launching an attack on a Reptar Bot production factory. During the attack, part of a wall fell down and landed on him." Chuckie-2 replied.

"How did your Angelica take it?" Dil asked.

"Well, she put on a brave face, for our sake, but I could tell it hurt her really hard. After all, they were friends. Some days, she would just go up in her room and not want anyone to bother her." Tommy-2 replied.

"Well anyway, we have to come up with something to help disable the Reptar Bots so we can rescue our cousin." Dil-2 said, breaking the tension. He then asked "Any ideas?".

"Actually, I might have something, but of course, I'll need your help." Peter replied.

"We're always ready to help, right, Dil?" Tommy-2 asked.

Dil-2 nodded and he pulled out a high-tech screwdriver from his jacket.

"Good. Then let's get to work." Peter said.

* * *

><p>After about 15 minutes, Kimi-2 walked over to Peter, Tommy, Dil, Tommy-2, Chuckie-2, and Dil-2, alongside Peter-2, who, upon hearing word that Angelica-2 was in trouble, volunteered to help and Kimi-2 agreed to let him help.<p>

"Are you done yet? We're leaving soon." Peter-2 asked.

"We're all set, other dimension Peter." Tommy replied.

"Good." Kimi-2 said. Kimi-2 then turned to the other Resistance members and she ordered "Okay, people, to the mine cars! We've got a leader to save!".


	3. Operation Rescue The Leader Is A Go

**Chapter 3: Operation Rescue The Leader Is A Go**

Soon, the gang was in the mine cars, heading towards their destination. Kimi-2 left the front car and went to the one containing the 1st Dimension characters.

"So, what's you version of me like?" Kimi-2 asked.

"Well she's really sweet, she's always ready to help people, and she seems really happy and nice all the time." Peter replied.

"Sounds like a creampuff to me." Kimi-2 said derisively.

"She may seem girly, but she's a lot tougher than she appears." Tommy said.

"There's a difference between being happy and fighting evil. She wouldn't last five minutes in this dimension. Here, you need to learn to fight or be destroyed and there is little time for anything else." Kimi-2 said, her eyes narrowing.

"That sounds horrible." Dil said.

"You learn to live with it. And do I wish that I could be happy all of the time? Sure, sometimes, but that's not the way things worked out. So I trained myself to be the toughest fighter I could." Kimi-2 said.

"Okay, but what happens when the fighting ends?" Peter asked.

"I haven't really thought about that." Kimi-2 replied solemnly. She then regained her serious composure and said "Forget about that. For right now, we need to focus on the task at hand, so no more distractions.".

The others nodded and everything was silent, except for the sounds of the mine cars moving. Finally, Tommy spoke.

"Hey, um, other dimension Kimi, can I ask you something?" Tommy asked.

"What is it?" Kimi-2 asked, annoyed.

"I'm curious about something? If Z was arrested when we came here back in August, why does Modesto still look the same? And why are you and everyone else still in the Resistance?" Tommy asked.

Just then, Peter-2 decided to intervene.

"Well Z was arrested, but a decree that he established early in his rule ensured that only death would stop his rule, and besides, the jury was too cowardly to convict him even if they tried." Peter-2 replied.

"So Z is still in control here? And he is still an evil villain?" Dil asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, Z is still the ruler of Modesto. But, I also replied with no because, fortunately, the return of his beloved Air-Jet plane reshaped his personality, and now, he's the kindest dictator the world has ever seen. He unleashed a new set of decrees in which people don't have to wear Zesteralls, many customs that were initially abolished returned, and summer now exists. Aside from that, things are still the same as always. Chaz continues to work as Z's Indentured Executive Assistant without any pay, ZAC Bots continue to patrol the streets for troublemakers, and everyone must go to bed at 9:00." Peter-2 replied.

"So then, why does it look like Reptar has taken over your Modesto?" Angelica asked.

"Well shortly after Z stopped being bad, a scientist created an actual living Reptar robot. Unfortunately, the Reptar robot rebelled against his creator and killed him. Reptar then started making constant attempts to overthrow Z and take over Modesto. Z needed as much help as he could get to thwart Reptar's attempts to take over, so he enlisted us to become his special forces unit for the ZAC Bots. As a result, the Resistance is still an active organization. Anyway, Reptar managed to capture Angelica and take over Modesto, so Z is back at headquarters until we stop Reptar." Kimi-2 replied.

Angelica nodded.

"Um, excuse me, Kimi, I hate to break up this moment, but we need to make a stop." Tommy-2 said.

"You should have done that before we left!" Kimi-2 said.

"No, I mean Dil and I need to make a stop at Reptar's base. It's really important." Tommy-2 said.

"I already told you, we don't have time for this! We have less than five minutes to get to the execution platform and save our leader and even if Reptar's base is deserted, we simply can't afford to stop for anything!" Kimi-2 yelled.

"Actually, Kimi, we could spare a few minutes. However, we would need to make up the lost time by increasing our speed dramatically." Lil-2 said.

"Please can we stop? Pleeeeeease?" Tommy-2 asked.

Kimi-2 sighed.

"Oh all right, but I can't see what's so important that you have to risk going into Reptar's base to get it." Kimi-2 replied.

She pulled the throttle and the mine cars halted.

"You've got two minutes and then we are leaving, with or without you!" Kimi-2 warned.

"That is plenty of time." Tommy-2 said. Tommy-2 then turned to Dil-2 and he said "Come on, Dil, we've got to pick up a little something.".

"Okay, T." Dil-2 said.

Tommy-2 and Dil-2 then ran off towards the underground entrance to Reptar's base.

"What are those two up to?" Angelica asked.

"Even I don't know, but I'm sure it's important, whatever it is." Peter said.

Kimi-2 watched them run off and groaned.

"I just hope there's a big opening ceremony." Kimi-2 said aloud.


End file.
